


Mad Mad World

by sewinshut



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: Not a lot was known about mad teddys past or how exactly he got the name.most a summed it had to do with his manic laugh.  The truth was teddy had a very complicated past and one he did not like to share due to certain details. Now not many would think teddy would have many things to hide what with him being a rent boy, so what could he be ashamed about. Thing is he didnt have a lot to be ashamed of, no he was scared and not a lot of things could scare him.





	1. Chapter 1

He was sitting in the back corner esmeralda's barn in ronnies booth. The club was packed as perusal, music playing and alcohol flowing.Reggie and ronnie at the bar having a good old time, leslie was hanging off of ronnie's shoulder. He supposed ron was mad at him and was the reasoning he had been left behind at the booth. A prick of doubt flooded his mind that maybe ron had finally grown bored of him. He pushed that aside though ron had gotten bored of him in the six years he'd been hanging around. No he'd just research some new techiec, maybe talk to some of the rent boys on the far end.   
No one noticed as another body worked its way into the club nor thats its path would end up at ronnie krays table. Teddy took a sip of his drink something overly sweet ron had ordered for him and leslie. Hed much prefer a nice scotch or bourbon. But ron was on one of kicks where he wanted sweet and nice, so out came the sweet drinks,candy and pastel shirts. Not that leslie had gotten any of the shirts, teddy smirked to himself. No, he was the only one of ron's boys to receive the pastel shirts.   
He didn't notice anything wrong until a body slide into the booth next to him and an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders. “Been a long time edwin my boy.” Teddy glared at the intruding man.Jason mckallen sat with a smug grin. His long horse like face had always made teddy hit him. He was yet another one of the many who had always looked down on him for his place in life. He was a mid thirty s man with graying hair slicked back in a failed attempt to like a gangster. He couldn't hold a flame to ron and reggie.  
“Don't touch me.”Teddy growls out shrugging off jason's arm. “and don't call me that”  
“ don't be like that edwin.” jason says chuckling “we haven't seen each other in so long”  
“Not long enough how the bloody hell did you find me?”Teddy asks sliding father away in the booth.he casta a worried glance at ron at the bar, but in the crowded bar no one has notice the intruder in kray space. Teddy doesnt know whether he should thank god or curse him.  
“The funny thing is see hear i wasn't even looking for ya...no goodies gave that up but then i was walking down east street and what do i see but little edwin walking down the street in a fancy three piece. Now i almost not believe my eyes! And i was thinking to myself how'd a whore like that get such a fancy place in life?hmmm? Care to explain edwin?” jason said grinning crossing his legs and taking a glance around the bar.  
“None of your fuckin business now get the fuck out of here.”  
“Aww now ye hurting my feelings edwin. Wouldn't want me to go visit goodie would ya and share what i've learned now would ya?” jason said grabbing teddys wrist. “Seeing is how ya left things huh?”  
Goodies was not something teddy thought he would ever have to deal with again in his life.  
It was a dark chapter he thought he had left behind that fateful night seven years ago.he had locked that trauma up in a faint box at the back of his minds with the entienchan of never opening it again. No, jason mentioning his little discovery was not a good thing. He didn't even want to think about what goodie had in store for him should he have to be in his presence again. He also knew however that if jason was making contact with him then there was a good chance he talk him out of it.  
“Look jason, i don't what you want but you need to leave now because i'm betting you didn't bother to do your research and find out whos booth you happen to be sitting right now.Goodie might be something to be scared of back home but in this town you better fear the krays.” teddy said eyes glancing across the bar. Even though he had used ron as a threat than didnt mean he wanted ron to see him sitting with a guy on rons turf.  
“See i did do my research and i happen to hear from a birdie yous on the outs with the krays.”Jason said laughing.  
“And Who told you that bullshit.” teddy growled there couldn't be something he didn't know. Ron hadn't been that distant had he? For other people to notice?  
“Just a pretty birdie. And if it's not true why hasn't anyone tried to run me off yet?” jason said picking up teddys drink and taking a swig.”ugh the fuck edwin what's this pussy shit? Anyways the way i'm seeing it your in need of some new …. Hmmm ownership.”   
“Fuck you no one owns me!” teddy said snatching the rest of his drink and tossing it in jaons lap.  
“Oh your going to regret that boy.” Jason growled. “I can't wait for goodie to get his hands on you.”  
“Get the fuck out of here.” teddy all but yelled slamming the glass down.  
“Fine but this won't be the last time i see you.” jason said smirking before shoving his way throw the club.

Teddy left the bar throw the back door, now jason didn't scare him but the last thing he wanted was him finding out where he lived. He wasn't going to Ronnies ether, not that he thought ron would even notice at this point. He had several small apartments throwout london,all just in case of something happening and he would need a hide out. Now none of them were what he had grown accustomed to having been with ron but they all reminded him of his first year on the streets before ron. Small rundown little things scattered around the city not anything anyone would associate him with well anymore.  
This particular one was the worst of his apartments. In fact it was the apartment he had lived in when first came to londan all those years ago. The one he hated the most, with its leaky roof and permanently broken heater. The one that would forever remind him of what he is, a rent boy, a whore.his real place in life and not the shiny pastel colored world he'd had let ronnie kray wrap him in.  
He dropped on the ratty mattress, forgetting about his now ruined shirt. Ronnie would forgive and forget...if he even cared enough to notice. He sighed, ronnie hadn't been the best but atleast with him he'd been good. Hmm, maybe he was mad would someone sane consider a paranoid skisapranic a good relationship.   
He'd have to savor it, his last few days with ron before he took off. He figured hed have maybe a week before he had to leave. Goodie always did like to have a plan before he acted.


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone else it was an average tuesday, to teddy it felt like start of the end of the world. He liked it here. Even if he was with a paranoid schizophrenic because at least then knew where he stood with ron. It was funny like that the only person he could trust didn't even trust himself half the time. But teddy had found out a long time ago that it was the sane ones that could not be trusted. He could count on ron, count on his moods and reactions. Hell, he liked when ron had outburst, not overly violent ones but it was apart of ron and god he ….loved ron. Not that he was ever going to tell that to ron.  
He was back in the booth watching ron prodded Leslie around the bar. This was good teddy thought sadly this way he would be able to slip away easier. He sipped his water, had anyone bother to notice they would have seen this as a warning sign of something. He never had water in Esmeralda's barn, it ruined the image. Everything needed to represent image, it was the most important thing to gangsters. Goodie had taught him that.  
“You ok teddy?” Francis asks sitting down.  
“I'm good Frances. How have you been?” teddy asked smiling faintly  
Teddy really didn't care one way or another when Reggie had started bringing her around. Ron had even seemed to started to like her in the beginning or maybe he liked the way that ron seemed happier with her around. But then she started talking to him, no one had really bothered before her what would they he was just rons fuck toy. But then he stay for six years and no one had seen that coming so they just assumed he was mad.  
“Been good. Reggie and me going to see that new singer on third street. See about getting her to upgrade venues.” Francis said swaying to the music  
“Heard she was good. You calling it a date?” teddy asked smiling.  
“Hey as long as i get laid at the end it's a win for me.” francis says laughing “you know how it is, once they got business on the mind it lucky to even get a minute of their time.”  
“Well that is the krays for ya.” Teddy say quietly. He could understand her point sometime they needed space, it was just the way krays worked. Short times of distance followed by quick rishis of relationships that always left you starved for more. The most cruel thing a kray boy can do is pretend to love you.  
“The cruelest things.” frances say chuckling.  
“”How many have you had?” teddy says pulling away her cup. "maybe you should stop.”  
“Ha! your one to talk! I'm not three sheets to the wind, don't worry i know better.” francis says leaning on his shoulder. “So you got anything exciting?”  
“Hmm, just same old things." teddy says sighing.  
“Everything good? You and ron?” francis ask grabbing his hand “he seems to be in one of his moods.”  
“He's always in one of his moods." teddy chuckled swirling his drink. He used to love rons mood usually lead to some great crazy sex.  
“Good or bad?” fransic asks with that stupid look that make you think she see right through you.  
“Hmm, I'll let you in when I'm sure.” teddy glances around the room, chewing his lip at the sight of rons hand rubbing up and down leslies back.  
There's a long pause between them that they let the music fill. Its amazing teddy thinks just how lonely you can feel in a packed bar.  
“Just don't let him go break your heart.” Francis whispers  
“what !? no it's not like that?” teddy sputters around his drink.  
“Look you don't have to admit it to me, to anyone. But I get it. I do, seems we’re in the same boat with kray boys.”francis says staring at the laugh form of reggie ”there's nothing wrong with that ok, just don't let ronnie hurt you. You know other than the way like.”  
“I let one little thing slip after some rum and you hold that against me for the rest of my life huh? You can't tell me you don't like it a little rough every now and then? Like you don't want reggie to pick you up and slam you against the wall and just fuck you rough and hard like it's a dirty little secret. A quick and tawdry little thing, that would make your momma blush.” teddy says licking his lip and humping the table.  
“Hmm you do paint a pretty little picture, but you and I both know you want it a little more than a normal person.” francis hums with a wink  
“Well they do call me mad.” Teddy flashiest his craziest smile.  
“Hahaha aren't we all just a little.”francis snorts nearly spilling her drink reggie calls her name across the bar. "well I do believe that's my queue to leave. Let's have tea tomorrow? The usual place on sixth?”  
“Sure. have fun, make sure he ruffles your feathers!”


End file.
